Training Time!/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Training Time!" from season one, which aired on June 21, 2019. * (A zoom-in of Rainbow City kickstarts the episode, then zooms in to the Big Mac house and shows George's bedroom window and then shows George and Craig fast asleep, the the alarm clock goes off and George shoots it with a pistol, then he sits up, yawns and gets out of bed, then he walks to a calendar and it shows the month is June and he circles the words "First day of training" by the number 21, then before he walks off, he looks at the words) * George Jacqueline: First day of training. Huh. Oh, my flipping flopping gosh! The first day of training! * (George picks up Craig and shakes him in excitement) * George Jacqueline: Craig, it's my first day of training! * Craig: Yeah, that's nice, George. Broccoli, carrots, candy canes. * George Jacqueline: Right... (drops Craig) ...before I'm ready, to get ready, I'm gonna wake up Stephanie. * (Stephanie is asleep in her bedroom and George appears out of nowhere) * George Jacqueline: *Quietly* Stephanie. * Stephanie: (wakes up in shock) How the hell did you get here?! Take that! * (Stephanie punches George's head, but she hurts her hand because George's head is hard and she is tempted to scream in pain, but she doesn't) * Stephanie: Nah, I can take it. George, what in the name of love do you want? * George Jacqueline: Hello. * (George shows Stephanie the words "First day of training" on his calendar) * George Jacqueline: It's my first day of training. * Stephanie: Oh, my God! (sits up) OK, then. You go and get yourself ready and meet me downstairs for breakfast. * George Jacqueline: OK. * (A timecard reads "Montage") * (A quick montage shows George getting ready by doing the following - having a shower, brushing his teeth, using mouthwash, shaving his face with a penknife, combing his hair, cleaning his glasses, getting some sports clothes on, and finally, he ties his shoe laces{ * (a timecard reads "End of montage, we hope you enjoyed it") * (seconds later, George, comes into the kitchen, where Stephanie is in some sports clothes too and she's having breakfast) * George Jacqueline: Hi, Steph. * Stephanie: Hi, George. Your breakfast is on the counter. * George Jacqueline: Thanks. * (Atom-Pup is stroking his head against George) * George Jacqueline: Don't worry, Atom-Pup, you'll get your breakfast. * (George grabs a bowl with muesli, bananas and milk in it, and he eats a spoonful) * George Jacqueline: Nice. The bananas make it tasier. Wait, what are you having? * Stephanie: Err... Oreo cereal? * George Jacqueline: Sweet Christ... you didn't tell me they brought back the Oreo cereal. * Stephanie: Err... they haven't. It's just Oreos in a bowl with milk. * George Jacqueline: OK, what the heck? * (George sips the rest of the muesli from bowl) * George Jacqueline: Ahh. That hit the spot. Softly, it's only a bit of milk. (wipes some milk off a spot on his face) Wait, a spot? Why hasn't that special cream arrived yet? * Stephanie: Cream for your spots, huh? * George Jacqueline: Yeah. Hold the phone. (grabs the phone) Go on, Steph. Hold it. * (Stephanie talks hold of the phone and George dials a number) * George Jacqueline: I need make a quick call before we start training. * Stephanie: Why do you want me to... * George Jacqueline: For better signal. *Clears throat* Hello? I'm calling to ask about that special cream I ordered. No, I didn't cancel the bleedin' delivery. What? Slow down, it's like your speaking some other language. Forget it. I'll look on a website where they actually speak my language. Arrivederci. (hangs up) Wrong number. * Stephanie: Let's just start starting. * George Jacqueline: Oh, yes! Let's go! * (George runs out the kitchen, grabbing onto Stephanie's arm and accidentally ripping it off) * Stephanie: Really? (leaves the kitchen) * (Craig enters and yawns and sees Atom-Pup hungry) * Craig: Atom-Pup? You must be hungry. (gets a burger out the fridge) Here we go. (eats the burger) * (Atom-Pup growls) * Craig: While I'm at it, I'll burn some calories. * (Craig lights a match and swallows it and sighs) * (Atom-Pup growls and attacks Craig) * Craig: Ahh! Atom-Pup! Bad dog, bad dog! * (Cut to outside where George and Stephanie are on the beach) * George Jacqueline: OK, what's first? Are you gonna train me to fight a villain? * Stephanie: Soon. But first, let's do some stretching. * (Stephanie turns on a radio next to her and it plays Iron Fist by Motörhead and she does some stretches) * George Jacqueline: Oh, that's easy. Anyone can stretch. * (George gets a rubber band stretches it with his hands, fingers, legs and even eyeballs) * Stephanie: OK. (turns off radio) * George Jacqueline: Villain time? * Stephanie: No. Before you can even think about fighting evil, you have to understand the phrase "BEATLES". * George Jacqueline: BEATLES? How's music gonna help me fight evil? * Stephanie: Not The Beatles, BEATLES. It's actually a carefully organized code. Seven words to help you prepare to fight evil. Listen closely. (As Stephanie says each word, they appear on-screen) Bravery, Elegancy, Action, Toughness, Leadership, Engagement, Skill. * George Jacqueline: A-ha! BEATLES. I understand now. Will you show me BEATLES? * Stephanie: Well, OK then, if you think you up for it. And along the way, I'll explain each word of BEATLES. * (Triumphant music plays and the word "BEATLES" appears on-screen and next to the "B", the letters R, A, V, E, R and Y appear next to it spelling "Bravery") * (George and Stephanie are near a dark cave and George feels scared at first, then he puts on a brave face, lights his fuse with a lighter and he and Stephanie walk in the cave, with a light surrounding them, then George smells something and his head explodes, but he puts a spare one on and giggles nervously) * Stephanie: *Narration* Bravery - show courage when facing a monster or going into strange and creepy places. If you get scared, bring something to help you. * (The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the "E", the letters L, E, N, G, A, N, C and Y appear next to it, spelling "Elegancy") * (George and Stephanie are at a clothes shop and Stephanie is outside of some changing rooms and George is in one of them, when he comes out, he is wearing a white suit with a green tie and a cool hairstyle and he winks and some woman in the shop faint) * Stephanie: Elegancy is more the nitpick of BEATLES. Look good fighting monsters. But not too good. * (The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next the "A", the letters C, T, I, O and N appear next to it, spelling "Action") * Stephanie: Action is simple. Just do what you're required to do. * (George and Stephanie are in the kitchen and there's a blender and some ingredients on the counter) * Stephanie: George, make me a fruit smoothie. * George Jacqueline: OK. (puts fruit and milk in the blender and blends it) Done. * (Stephanie drinks from the blender) * Stephanie: Ahh. Nice work. * George Jacqueline: Thanks. Let's make some more. * (The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the "T", the letters O, U, G, H, N, E, S and S appear next to it, spelling "Toughness) * Stephanie: There may be times when you need to use your limbs. Make sure you have enough Toughness to knockout anything in your way. Or to simply play a game involving strengh. * (George and Stephanie are at a fairground and George is about to play a strongman game) * Stephanie: K, George. Hit it! * (a Joke Rimshot Drum plays) * George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. * (George raises his hammer and hits the button hard and the bell rings) * George Jacqueline: Winner! * (The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the "L", the letters E, A, D, E, R, S, H, I and P appear next to it, spelling "Leadership") * Stephanie: There are times when you need to show Leadership. Act like a leader and give instructions and ideas. * (George and Stephanie are in Lambert, George's Lamborghini and Stephanie is driving) * Stephanie: What's the shortest way to the Swimming Baths? * George Jacqueline: Go left, past the Black Noodle, straight ahead 20 yards, right, left, left again, through Green Grove, past the Strawberry Mall, turn left, second building on your right. * (They have pulled up the Swimming Baths) * George Jacqueline: Oh, we're here. Never mind. * (The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the second "E" and the letters N, G, A, G, E, M, E, N and T appear next to it, spelling "Engagement) * Stephanie: Engagement simply means getting involved with others. * (George is in the swimming baths relaxing on a rubber ring, then a snorkel comes up next to him and it's revealed to be Stephanie wearing her mask and snorkel and they both giggle) * (The word "BEATLES" appears on-screen again and next to the "S" and the letters K, I, L and L appear next to it, spelling "Skill") * (George and Stephanie arrive home and it's sunset) * Stephanie: I'll sum up Skill in six words. Just do what you can do. * George Jacqueline: I can play basketball with my head. Craig! * (Craig arrives and George takes off his head and he and Craig play basketball using George's head as a basketball and George dodges Craig and does a slam dunk) * George Jacqueline: Touch down! No, Craig, don't actually touch me. * (Crag's hand is near George's crotch and he takes it off) * Craig: Sorry. (sprays his hand and wipes it with a cloth) * (cut to night and George and Stephanie are still outside, Stephanie has her pearl lit up and George is holding a torch) * George Jacqueline: What a day. Morning stretching, cave walk, clothes shopping, made some smoothies, fairground, swimming and a victorious game of basketball. Honestly, today felt more like a normal day than a training day. * Stephanie: They were just examples of what you should be doing while fighting evil, out on missing, et cetera. But in a style of an everyday person. * George Jacqueline: Wait just a flipping, flopping, glopping, slopping, clopping, topping, hopping, mopping... second. Stephanie, are you trying to say I'm not worthy of being trained? * Stephanie: No, it's not that. I... * George Jacqueline: Were you lying to me about BEATLES? * Stephanie: Look the thing is... * George Jacqueline: And how we could have been preparing to fight evil, and find mysterious treasures and maybe save someone from danger, but today was nothing like it. * Stephanie: I am terrible at training, OK?! * (George gasps in shock) * Stephanie: *Pants* I... I'm terrible at training. We have been friends for a while and I thought we'd fall out if I told you. * George Jacqueline: Stephanie, how can telling the truth make me fall out with you? Even if you lied to me, I still wouldn't fall out with you. Then again, why is training a bad thing for you? * Stephanie: *Sighs* Come in the garage. * (George and Stephanie go into the garage and inside Lambert) * Stephanie: OK. Here goes. (flashback shows many years ago) Years ago, back when the eight of us, including Eleanor, had evolved into a powerful evil fighting team, I wasn't the original leader. I'm the oldest out of everyone, even more than Eleanor, but back then, she was the leader. And... she was a fantastic trainer. I watched as she trained the others. She trained me as well. And she was the one who gave out the BEATLES phrase. And no, she didn't get that phrase from The Beatles. This was thousands of years before The Beatles were around so don't get confused. She actually got it, because there was a diamond factory named "BEATLES". I don't why it was called BEATLES. Anyway, Eleanor was that great of a trainer, that I wanted to follow in her footsteps. But I wasn't that great. I screwed up at times and I eventually gave up and left the training to Eleanor. She made me better though when she said... * Eleanor Jacqueline: If anything were to happen to me, take good care of the others for me. * Stephanie: I will. * (cuts back to the present) * Stephanie: And I still lead you guys today. Good leader, but bad trainer. * George Jacqueline: Stephanie, you don't have to be a good trainer to be a good leader. In my view, there are only two ways of being a good leader - the first is... leading, obviously. And the second, and this is the important one, you need to have trust in your fellow team members. I trusted you when we first met. That pretty much sums it up, I think. * Stephanie: I guess you're right. Thanks George. Cuddle? * George Jacqueline: Oh, what the heck? * (George and Stephanie cuddle) * Stephanie: George, you've made me feel like a better leader and if anything was to happen to me, I would totally give my leadership title to you. * George Jacqueline: Aww. Thanks. Erm... * Stephanie: Everything all right? * George Jacqueline: Yeah, everything's fine. But I just feel like I've forgotten something. Good God. I forgot to feed Atom-Pup! Come on! * (George and Stephanie run into the house and into the kitchen where the fridge door is open) * George Jacqueline: Atom-Pup, I am so... (freezes) Hang on. Rewind. What? You want me to say Bo-Selecta? * (Rewinds and George ends up next to the fridge) * George Jacqueline: Why is the fridge open? And where has all the food gone? * (Atom-Pup comes in and burps) * George Jacqueline: Atom-Pup, did you eat all the food? You must have starving, so I can't go mad. * Craig: He didn't... (comes into the kitchen) I did. *Burps* * Stephanie: Why didn't we think it would be Craig? * (George and Stephanie get their weapons out) * Craig: I fet Atom-Pup, though. * (Screenshot of the house) * Craig: Err... Guys? * Stephanie: Get him! * George Jacqueline: Now this IS like fighting a monster. * Craig: I'll call it off with some Monster Munch.